LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2013 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Sunday 6th September 2015' *Alexandra Park: Whinchat ''' 1210 car park then cricket scrub, Hobby SW 1205, also 2+ Spotted Flycatchers, Lesser Whitethroat, juvenile Willow Warbler, 8 Chiffchaffs, several Blackcap cricket scrub, 2 Yellow Wagtails over, 4 Siskin, 2 Linnet briefly perched cricket scrub, Little Egret north, 4 Swallow, 2 House Martin, 2 Meadow Pipit, pair Egyptian Goose SW(Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones, Gareth Richards, Gerry Rawcliffe, Alan Gibson, Paul Rawlins, Jan Dobbie et al) *Beckton: '''Honey Buzzard (BirdGuides) Any timings or directions at all? 10.30 going south. *Beddington Farmlands: Short-eared Owl (BirdGuides) *Brent Reservoir: juv male Peregrine, Nuthatch, 2 Yellow Wagtail, Wigeon, Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, Swift, 42 House Martin, 13 Swallow, 7 Sand Martin, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, 6 Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Whitethroat, 10 Chiffchaff & 9 Siskin over (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Danson Park: Pair Gadwall, 3+ Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, similar numbers of common wildfowl to yesterday but no Teal, Common Gull, 3+ Chiffchaff, 8+ Goldcrest, 1+ Nuthatch, 3 Siskin (Ian Stewart) *Gallions Reach: Marsh Harrier, Peregrine, 10 Common Sandpiper, Little Egret, 2 Sedge Warbler, 7 Chiffchaff. (Gary A James & Paul Davis). *Hampstead Heath: 3 Whinchat together on the N slope at Parliament Hill, 2 Common Buzzard NW, 3 Siskin over, 24 Swallow all points, Grey Wagtail over, 2 Kingfisher, 4 Shoveler, 1 House Sparrow in a Hawthorn on Parliament Hill, Spotted Flycatcher by Men's Pond (Frank Nugent). *Jubilee Park E14: 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Chiffchaffs (N P Senior) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Blackcap, 2 Curlew, 4 ChiffChaff, 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Hobby, 1 Peregine on Charring Cross Hospital, 1 Redstart, 1 Reed Warbler, 1 Sparrowhawk, 25 + Siskin, 5 Wigeon, 3 Willow Warbler (Martin Parker) *Mudchute Park: 3 Blackcap, 1 Whitethroat, 6 Chiffchaff, 3 Siskin Globe Rope Walk in Birches and another 14 over West (N P Senior) *Petts Wood / Hawkwood: Spotted Flycatcher at Tongs farm, Grey Heron, Sparrowhawk, Swallow, 6+ House Martin, 2+ Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Siskin over (Ian Stewart) *Richmond Park: UPP - 2 Hobby, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, 2 Water Rail heard. LF - 2 Whinchat, 2 Stonechat, Tree Pipit (Steve Woolfenden) 4 Hobby, 2 Kingfisher, c20 Swallow, 2 Whinchat - so a total of 4, 9 Reed Bunting (J.Wilczur) male Redstart (R.Herbert per JW) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Common Buzzard N 15.00, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Stock Dove high SE, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 2 Siskin SW (Ian Stewart) *Staines Moor: BARRED WARBLER still present for a 5th day, in same area of NW corner.Twitter also 3 Whinchats, siskin over, Kestrel, Hobby, Buzzard, Lesser Whitethroat, Common Whitethroat, 21 Lapwings over, Meadow Pipit, 3 Little Owls in the horse field on way to the Moors from Hithermore Rd.(Sue Giddens) 5 Whinchat around the Barred W. area plus Yellow Wagtail. ( John Edwards) *Stratford, Olympic Park: m Common Redstart, Whinchat, Wheatear, Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Siskin, 3 Common Whitethroat, 8+ Chiffchaff, 4 Willow Warbler, 40+ Linnet, 4+ Yellow Wagtail south, Cetti's Warbler, 60+ Goldfinch, Kingfisher, Kestrel, 5 Little Grebe, unidentified large raptor NE (Stuart Fisher) *Ten Acre Wood area: 5 Pheasant (ad with 4 juv), 3 Buzzard (pr leaving roost 6.50 + again over wood soaring/mewing 10.50 + another bird), 2 Sparrowhawk, 2/3 Kestrel, 21 Lapwing, 8 Skylark, 19 Swallow S, 2 Meadow Pipit, 4 Whitethroat, 8 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 18 Rook (over 90 minutes 2 + 5 + 10 low N/NW), 8 Reed Bunting,40+ Goldfinch, 25 + Linnet, c12 Siskin low W into Gutteridge Wood (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) *Wandsworth Common: Pied Flycatcher, Spotted Flycatcher, Tree Pipit over calling, 6 Chiffchaff, 4 Willow Warbler, 4 Blackcap, Nuthatch, Coal Tit, 2 Shoveler, 11 juvenile Tufted Duck, juvenile Egyptian Goose (Nick Rutter) That's a nice run for the Common, where were the two flycatchers? Thanks, Matt. Both flycatchers were in and about the tall poplar near the western end of the small boardwalk at the north end of the lake - Nick *Woodlands Farm: Hobby, Meadow Pipit, at least 2 Siskin with a Goldfinch flock, 4 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Wanstead Flats: Whinchat, Common Redstart, 7 Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Yellow Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 14 Siskin, 15 + Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 6 Common Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap, Goldcrest, 4 Swallow, 10 + House Martin, Sparrowhawk, 4 Kestrel, 6 Gadwall (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park:3-4 Hobby (one juvenile) 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, Common Whitethroat, 6 Blackcap, 10 + Chiffchaff, Reed Warbler on Shoulder of Mutton with 2nd brood fledged, 3 Goldcrest, 17 Siskin, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 5 Little Grebe, 6 Gadwall, 10 + House Martin, 2 Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) 'Saturday 5th September 2015' *Alexandra Park: Female Common Redstart, 2 Spotted Flycatcher still in cricket scrub, 2 Siskin NW (Gareth Richards et al). Sun 6th (8am): Guided bird walk, beginning in the Grove car park (W3 bus stop: Alexandra Park Garden Centre). Will include a ringing demonstration at c.9am in the fabled cricket scrub, where so many quality migrants have been seen this last week (Alexandra Park Ornithological Group). *Brent Reservoir: Autumn Bird Count Day -- ''70 species including Yellow Wagtail, Spotted Flycatcher, Wigeon, 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 5 Lapwing, 5 Swift, 230 House Martin, 25 Swallow, 20 Sand Martin, Sedge Warbler, 2 Reed Warbler, 10 Blackcap, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Common Whitethroat, 30 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler & 13 Siskin over (Brent Birders) *Crossness: 12 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Dunlin, 26 Redshank, 3 Common Sandpiper, 10 Lapwing, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Little Egret, 7 Swallow, 1 Sand Martin, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Whitehtroat, 1 Willow Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff (John Archer) *Danson Park: Juv Teal (rare here), 7 Mute Swan, 1 Greylag, 62 Canada Geese, 2 hybrid Greylag x Canada Geese, 11 Egyptian Geese, 50+ Mallard, 2 Little Grebe, 4 Great Crested Grebe, 6 Cormorant, 2 Grey Heron, 8+ Moorhen, 70+ Coot, Kingfisher, Swallow, 2+ Blackcap, 3+ Chiffchaff, 2+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *East India Dock Basin & BCEP: 1 Kestrel, 14 Teal, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Kingfisher, 5 Pied Wagtails, 1 Garden Warbler, 2 Blackcap, 13 Reed Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 25 Goldfinch, 3 Linnet (N P Senior) *Foots Cray Meadows: 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, Hobby (year first), 4+ Swallow, 20+ House Martin, Blackcap, Willow Warbler, 10+ Chiffchaff inc singer, c50 Goldfinch (Ian Stewart) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Kingfisher, House Martin, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Willow Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff (John Buhell, Conrad Ellam & Richard Green) *Hampstead Heath: Whinchat opp running track, 2 Tree Pipit over calling in the rain stopped off in a tree on Parliament Hill for 10 mins, 11 House Martin over, 1 Shoveler, 1 Pochard, 4 Gadwall, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Common Whitethroat, 1 Siskin over (Frank Nugent) 1 Spotted Flycatcher in hedge 2, 1 Treecreeper and 3-4 Chiffchaffs with tit flock (Reuben Braddock). Rook over Parliament Hill running track 1625 (Henry Wyn-Jones) *Limehouse E14: Narrow St House Martin colony (now deserted) 11 nests this year, well up on previous counts (Paul Hyland ) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Wigeon, 1 Wheatear, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Grey Wagtail, 5 Yellow Wagtail, c.100 House Martin, about a dozen Sand Martin, similar numbers of Chiffchaff, at least 6 Blackcap, several Willow Warbler, Peregrine on Ch. X. Hopsital (Martin Honey/B. Page) *Mudchute Park: 2 Yellow Wagtails West, 4 Blackcap, 1 Whitethroat, 2 Reed Warbler, 1 Willow Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, 1 Spotted Flycatcher (N P Senior) *Richmond Park: Pen Ponds area- Little Egret briefly, Buzzard, Peregrine, 3 Hobby, 3 Water Rail heard, Kingfisher, c35 House Martin, c15 Swallow, Sand Martin, Wheatear, Whinchat, 2 Stonechat, 2 Spotted Flycatcher (J.Wilczur) also 2 more Whinchat, Lesser Whitethroat (H.T.Bradshaw per JW) *Ruislip Lido: 20 Gadwall, 7 Shoveler, 25 Pochard (high count for site), 6 Great-crested Grebe + 2 small chicks, c20 Swallow, c12 House Martin, 7 Sand Martin, 23 House Sparrow by Water's Edge Pub; woods eerily quiet for birds-4 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Sidcup DA14 (Chalk Wood): Common Buzzard, Siskin (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Kestrel, Peregrine, Chiffchaff (Ian Stewart) *Staines Moor: '''Barred Warbler' still, Barn Owl, 2 Yellow Wagtail, Hobby, Kestrel (Dan Pinkham). 7 Yellow Wagtail and 4 Whinchat (Twitter). Also 3 Lesser Whitethroat, sev. Blackcap, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Reed Warbler, 1 Red Kite, 1 Grey Wagtail (Iain Darbyshire). Directions: Park at the end of Hithermoor Road in Stanwell Moor village. Walk along the Colne Valley Way (following the west bank of KGVI Reservoir), turn right through the kissing gate and follow the path, cross the boardwalk and over the bridge onto Staines Moor. Walk south following the Colne and then turn right cross the concrete bridge, follow the path and go across the first wooden bridge, turn right before the second wooden bridge and view the hawthorns and bramble to the right. *Totteridge Valley: Sedge Warbler at the 'owl field' this evening, first site record since 2007. This morning: 6+ Siskin and 2 Yellow Wagtail over, Lesser Whitethroat, 7 Whitethroat, Rook, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Ian Ellis) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 1 Wheatear, 1 Meadow Pipit, 5 Common Sandpipers, 1 Green Sandpiper, 3 Swifts, 20 Swallow, I Willow Warbler (David Bradshaw) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Common Redstart, 3 Whinchat, 5-6 Spotted Flycatcher, 14 Siskin, 2 Linnet, 2 Willow Warbler, 20 + Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 10 Common Whitethroat, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Grey Wagtail, 4 Pied Wagtail, Little Egret, 10 + Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, 3 Egyptian Goose, Swallow (Wanstead Birders) 15 + Swallow through, House Martin, Common Buzzard, 4 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 10 Siskin, 2 Linnet (Jono Lethbridge/Nick Croft./Dan Hennessy) Hi, one of your group mentioned a ‘short tailed’ lark around 0930 – just to let you know that we found it near the car park with 2 skylarks at 1130. We only got a couple of quick views of it before losing it in the scrub. All the best. John Cadera - Skylarks are moulting at present and frequently show a short tail at this time of year - Robert Callf, Indeed they do, I was only try to ascertain whether it really had a white bar across the end of a stumpy tail - NC *Woldingham: dark morph Honey Buzzard circled valley and then flew east, 8 Buzzard, 6 Red Kite, 2 Raven, 1 Kestrel (J.Barnes) 'Friday 4th September 2015' *Alexandra Park: Female Common Redstart, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, Lesser Whitethroat, 2+ Common Whitethroat, Nuthatch all in cricket scrub, 6 Siskin in birches on pitch and putt, plus 1 W, Grey Wagtail N (Gareth Richards et al). *Barking Bay: 64 Shelduck, 1 juvenile Ruddy Shelduck (or hybrid!), 2 Little Egret, 2 Oystercatcher,5 Dunlin, 12 Common Sandpiper, 9 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Yellow-legged Gull (2 juveniles, 1 3rd cal year), 3 Barn Swallow, 7 Yellow Wagtail West, 1 male Common Redstart, 2 Whinchat, 1 Stonechat, 1 Chiffchaff, c330 Goldfinches some appearing to genuinely migrate West (N P Senior) Are you sure the Ruddy Shelduck was not a hybrid? There has been a hybrid (with Common Shelduck, perhaps a backcross) in the area recently (John Archer) .It may have been a backcross/hybrid as it did have atypical pale feathering on the breast area and more extensive white around the face than is normal for ''ferruginea. Shelduck backcross is a distinct possibility though ferruginea are extremely variable in juvenile plumage also the wing pattern looked good for ferruginea (NPS) a couple of record shots https://www.flickr.com/photos/66614135@N05/Thanks for posting those photos. I think the head is far too dark for any plumage of Ruddy Shelduck. That looks like one of the hybrids which have been around on and off for a few years, since there was a female Ruddy Shelduck in the area in 2008 (JA)'' *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, 2 Green Sandpiper, 6+ Common Sandpiper, Lapwing, adult Hobby perched on Dump, male Sparrowhawk hunting, Kestrel, 6 Swift, 11 Swallow, 136 total House Martin moving, 3 Sand Martin, Kingfisher (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Cornmill Gardens: Kingfisher, Chiffchaff singing (Tom Moulton) *Crayford Marshes: No sign of Wryneck early pm, Yellow Wagtail heard at saltings, c8 Siskin low W past creek mouth, 3 Egyptian Geese in flight over Dartford Marshes, 25+ Teal, Great Crested Grebe, 4+ Little Egret, 2-3 Kestrel, 18+ Ringed Plover, 8+ Lapwing, 5 Dunlin, 13+ Common Sandpiper, 2 Redshank, 3 Greenshank, Whimbrel, 10+ Sand Martin, 20+ Swallow, 10+ House Martin, 2 Meadow Pipit, 10+ Pied Wagtail, 1 Whitethroat, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 4+ Reed Warbler, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Jackdaw, 100+ Goldfinch (Ian Stewart and Eric Brown) *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 1 female Kestrel, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtail, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Nuthatch (Neil Batten). *Gallions Reach: Barred Warbler in private fenced off area. 11.00. 6 Common Sandpipers. 2 Little Egrets. (Gary A James).well done Gary, I know how hard you work, totally deserved, hope to see you soon (Nick Tanner) *Kingston upon Thames: 12:20pm Common Buzzard being mobbed over Hawks Road/Bonner Hill Road (the most central location that I have seen them). (Phil Davies) *London Wetland Centre: Little Egret, Peregrine, 5 Snipe, 120 House Martins (website); flock of 54 Siskin noisily feeding in birch tree - wildside area (Catherine Beazley) *Mudchute Park: Pied Flycatcher, Spotted Flycatcher both in Paddocks still, also 1 Meadow Pipit West, 2 Willow Warblers, 2 Chiffchaffs, 23 Long-tailed Tits (N P Senior) *Rainham RSPB: Juv Cuckoo, two Spotted Flycatchers, Wheatear (Sean Huggins) *Russia Dock Woodland: f Sparrow hawk, Blackcap, 4 House Martin (John Cadera) *Scadbury Park: Common Buzzard seemingly roosting, 2 Tawny Owls hooting 19.20, 2+ Blackcap, 2 Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Peregrine, Coal tit, Jay (Ian Stewart) *Staines Moor: Barred Warbler ''' still present and showing well until 12:30 at least, moving around in hawthorn and bramble in same area as yesterday, plus Whinchats, Swallows, Skylark, 100+ Goldfinches. Also 3 Little Owls perched on fenceposts in horse paddock on way from Stanwell Village. (Quentin Given) * Stratford, Olympic Park: '''Grasshopper Warbler in weeds at edge of large pond in Wetland Walk, alarm calling then chased by Chiffchaff into birch briefly with tit flock, then flew back to Purple Loosestrife and appeared to creep along edge of pond and in vegetation showing only occasionally thereafter, 2 Black Redstart (1 alarming on Olympic Village, 1 near Old Ford), 14 Pied Wagtail (Stuart Fisher) * Whitings Hill/Arkley South fields: Chiffchaff singing weakly, female Redstart in hedge by white panel Hobby over hunting swallows..and then Cuckoo! flying strongly low South about 10.20 am. Wheatear on ploughed field ...what a morning ! (David Martens) * Walthamstow Marshes: Spotted Flycatcher in riding school front paddock, at least 3 Whincha'''t in Bomb Crater field, seen from boardwalk (N Verlander) * Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood): Juv Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Common Sandpipers, plus good hirundine passage of 385+ House Martins, 7+ Swallows, Sand Martin and 5 Swifts (David Callahan). *Wanstead Flats: '''Female Common Redstart, Whinchat, f Wheatear, 6 Spotted Flycatcher, Yellow Wagtail, '''10+ Pied Wagtail, 3 Grey Wagtail, 14 Siskin, 40+ Swallow, 10+ House Martin, 20+ Gadwall, 3 f Pochard, 2 Egyptian Goose, 5+ Lesser Whitethroat, 10 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 6+ Common Whitethroat, Goldcrest, m Sparrowhawk, 4 Kestrel (Nick Croft/Tony Brown) *Wanstead Park: 3 Hobby, mixed flock of tits and warblers (30+ birds) in old sewage works (TIm Harris/Jordan Thomas) *Woodford Green IG8 0RS: '''Hummingbird Hawkmoth nectaring on Red Valerian between 6.35-7.50pm at least (Ken Murray). 'Thursday 3rd September 2015' * Alexandra Park: Wryneck '''still on lower slopes 8.30 am, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, '''Common Redstart, Lesser Whitethroat, 6+ Chiffchaff, 3 Common Whitethroat, 5+ Blackcap cricket scrub, Swallow (Gareth Richards, Mike Benyon, James Palmer); also Northern Wheatear (perched on top of a dead tree just above the area of ant hills where the Wryneck was seen and then flew south towards the cricket field) (James Palmer). Four Siskin over north at 1.30pm (Simon Bradley). No sign Wryneck lunchtime up till 1pm, but 3 Spotted Flycatchers, female Common Redstart, Lesser Whitethroat; Wryneck again on lower slopes at 5.20 pm (David Callahan). * Blackheath: 3 female Wheatear by seasonal pond (Conrad Ellam) * Chingford Plain: Tree Pipit imaged (Ken Murray). *Claybury Park: 4 Sparrowhawks (presumably, since there is normally just one pair there, with the park forming one territory, the other two were this year's juveniles, now fully grown), 3 Stock Doves, 1-2 Blackcaps, 2-3 Chiffchaffs - and a Muntjac Deer (Alan Hobson) *Crayford: Peregrine over town centre c16.35, several hirundines heading NE over station (Ian Stewart) *Crayford Marshes: Wryneck '''still present 12.15 - 15.30 at least, preferred feeding area being the new grass at the east end of the reed bed closest to Erith yacht club often seen turning its head above grass level (pics on bexleywildlife website), 1-2 '''Whinchat '''on landfill from Moat Lane, '''Yellow Wagtail '''on old ammo works, 3 Siskin- first this year, 8 Teal, 9+ Little Egret, female Marsh Harrier W, 2 Sparrowhawk, 4 Kestrel, 25+ Ringed Plover, 8 Lapwing, 1 Dunlin, 8 Common Sandpiper, 1 Redshank, 1 Greenshank, 1 Whimbrel, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, Kingfisher, 10+ Sand Martin, 50+ Swallow most low N, 10+ House Martin, 2+ Whitethroat, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 6+ Reed Warbler, 3+ Chiffchaff, Rook S, 4 Reed Bunting, 8 Common Seals (Ian Stewart, Steve Carter, Ralph Todd) *Ladywell Cemetary SE4: Spotted Flycatcher, 5+ Swallow (ASmith) *London Wall EC2: Nuthatch dead on pavement outside LGIM offices (Nick Rutter) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Hobby high E 17.33, 6+ Swallow low W inc 2 right through my garden, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) * Staines Moor: '''Barred Warbler still present early morning in the same area (via Rob Innes). From the north entrance, walk south along the Colne and cross the concrete bridge, following the path and cross the first wooden bridge, turn right before you reach the second wooden bridge and view the hawthorns and bramble to the right. 3 Lesser Whitethroats, 2 Little Owls, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrels, 2 Common Buzzards, Red Kite , Little Egret,5 Blackcaps,70+ Goldfinch, Common Whitethroat, Green Woodpecker. 6 Chiff Chaff.(Sue Giddens). No sign of Barred Warbler in last two hours (Twitter). 2 Little Egret and Stonechat (C. Lamsdell) * Teddington Weir: two Common Sandpipers flying from weir upstream towards Ham bank of Thames at 07:45 (Mike Foster). * Twickenham: one Common Sandpiper opposite Thames Young Mariners flying downstream towards Radnor Gardens at 08:00 (Mike Foster). *Walpole Park W5: 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Spotted Flycatcher West side (N P Senior) * Walthamstow Marshes: At least 11 Whinchat on the Bomb Crater Field this morning at 08:30 - five seen with Stuart Fisher from the boardwalk and a further six around the crater pond and south towards Leyton Marsh - and that was without trying too hard (Alastair Dent); 2 Reed Bunting, 2 Yellow Wagtail over, Lesser Whitethroat, singing Cetti's Warbler by railway embankment, Peregrine, 10 Egyptian Goose, 16 Blackcap (Stuart Fisher) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: Cetti's Warbler briefly singing 50m north of fisherman's hut between Nos. 2 and 3 at 7.35 am, plus large flock of hirundines featuring 100+ House Martins, 2 Sand Martins, 2 Swallows, 3 Swifts (David Callahan); ad Yellow-legged Gull on Lockwood (Stuart Fisher) * Wanstead Flats: No sign of Wryneck by11:30.' Pied Flycatcher' (Tony Brown/Daniel Whitelegg), 8 Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Whinchat, 2-3 Common Redstart, Wheatear, Tree Pipit, 5 Yellow Wagtail, 4 Pied Wagtail, Skylark, 3 Little Egret, 14 Gadwall, 5 Pochard, 3 Egyptian Goose, Hobby, 4 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, Peregrine Falcon, 10+ Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Linnet, Little Owl, 23 + Swallow, 10 + House Martin (Wanstead Birders) * Woldingham: 2 Little Owl, 5 Red Kite, 10+ Buzzard (J.Barnes) * Wraysbury GP: Buzzard, Red Kite, Grey Wagtail and Whinchat (C. Lamsdell) 'Wednesday 2nd September 2015' * Alexandra Park: Pied Flycatcher, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 2+''' Common Redstart', fly-over '''Tree Pipit', Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, 3 Swallow (David Callahan, Gareth Richards, et al).Wryneck around briefly at noon.Corley,'' Kingfisher again Wood Green Reservoir (Mike Benyon) * Beddington Farmlands: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, Hobby, '''Cuckoo' (Bedd Twitter) * Brent Reservoir: 2 Yellow Wagtails over 07.15 (Andrew Self); 07.45 all morning: 3 adult Little Egrets hide and rafts, 4 Green Sandpiper, 6 Common Sandpiper, 4 Lapwing, Hobby south, Swift, 33 Swallow, 156 House Martin, 13 Sand Martin counted, Tawny Owl calling, 9 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 2 Blackcap, 4 Whitethroat, 6 Reed Warbler (Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall). * Brockwell Park: 6 Swallow - 4 mobbing f Sparrowhawk with a Magpie, 3 Willow Warbler (Michael Mac). * Brookmill Park: Kingfiher, 2 Blackcap, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Buckhurst Hill: Stonechat (imaged) at Nightingale stables paddock, (Ken Murray) * Crayford Marshes: Wryneck by east end of reed bed near saltings at 14:40, 2 Whinchat, Yellow Wagtail, 8 Teal, 3 Little Grebe, 5+ Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, 3 Hobby, 27+ Ringed Plover, 1 Dunlin, 4 Common Sandpiper, 12 Redshank, 3 Greenshank, 1 Curlew, Little Owl calling, Kingfisher, 6+ Whitethroat, Cetti's Warbler singing, c10 Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, 2 Jackdaw, 3 Reed Bunting (Ian Stewart) * Hampstead Heath: 50 Swallows, 30 House Martin, Wheatear, Whitethroat, 5 willowchiffs, 11 Egyptian Geese. Kingfisher. (Greengrandad) * King George V Res: 4 Whinchat, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 12 Common Sandpiper, Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler (Tony Clancy) * Lamorbey Park, Sidcup: 2 Peregrine, Green Woodpecker, 2 Chiffchaff(singing), 6 Goldcrest, 2 Coal Tit. (Eric Brown) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Siskin, 7 Swallow, 4 Yellow wagtail, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Common Sandpiper, 4 Wigeon, 8 Snipe (website); 1 Wheatear, 2 Spotted Flycatcher - wildside area (Catherine Beazley) * Mudchute Park: Pied Flycatcher (fem/1w male) in trees between allotments and paddocks, Spotted Flycatcher by goat pen, 18 Monk Parakeets (Sean Huggins) *Richmond Park: Nightjar seen twice briefly at 20.20 over grassland near Isabella disabled car park and over car park itself (J.Wilczur) first seen yesterday evening (S.Read per JW) 40+ Siskin near Pembroke Lodge, 2 Whinchat - Pondslade (M.Lewis per JW) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, Sand Martin W, Swallow E, 2 Coal Tit, 16 Siskin low W 19.15 after an earlier heard only record (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup Place: No sign of yesterday's Redstart but Peregrine, 2 Common Gull, Green Woodpecker, 30+ Swallow NW, 6+ Pied Wagtail, Blackcap, prob Garden Warbler, Chiffchaff, 2 Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *Staines Moor: Barred Warbler '''1st-winter showing well on and off in hawthorns near wooden bridges in northwest corner; also 2 Barn Owl hunting at dusk (east side), 1 Whinchat (SE corner), 2 Wheatear, 1 Sedge Warbler, 1 Willow Warbler, 4 Hobby, 2 Common Buzzard, 1 Sparrowhawk, 3 Little Egret, 2 Common Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 9 Sand Martin (mainly S) and 33 Barn Swallow. (Lee Dingain - pics here). *Trent Park, Cockfosters: female Kingfisher on Lower Lake, 36 Swallows (Bob Husband & Pete Lowman) *Whitings Hill/Arkley South Fields: 1 Male and 1 Female '''Redstart, Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Whinchat 2 Yellow Wagtails,Kestrel Buzzard 4 Chiffchaff/Willow Warbler, numerous Swallow 3 Bullfinch (David Martens) *Wanstead Flats: Wryneck still present (via Twitter). Wryneck showing very well twice, 10.18 to 10.28, in n/e corner of brooms, viewed from beyond the n/e side. Also Kestrel, 2 Green Woodpeckers (Alan Hobson). 3 Common Redstart, 8 Whinchat, 3 Wheatear, Pied Flycatcher, 13 + Spotted Flycatcher, 5 Yellow Wagtail, Tree Pipit, Hobby, 2 Peregrine, 4 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 5 + Willow Warbler, unidentified large yellow warbler (so if you are in the vicinity please nail it!) 8 + Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Gadwall, 30 + Swallow, 10 + House Martin (Wanstead Birders et al) pic http://wansteadbirding.blogspot.co.uk/ Tuesday 1st September 2015 * Alexandra Park: Wryneck still present, flushed from anthills on scrubby slope above cricket pitch; also Pied Flycatcher, Spotted Flycatcher, 2+''' Common Redstart', Lesser Whitethroat, 3+ Common Whitethroat, 2+ Chiffchaffs in cricket scrub, Common Buzzard over west mobbed by 7 Ring-necked Parakeets, 6 Swallow (David Callahan, James Palmer, et al); Wryneck still in Cricket Scrub 10.30 am (BirdGuides). Kingfisher, Wood Green Reservoir (Mike Benyon); Wryneck also seen briefly at 15.05 in Cricket scrub (Nick S) * Beddington Farmlands: '''Black-tailed Godwit' 1, Ringed Plover 1, Dunlin 3, Snipe 2, Greenshank 3, Green Sandpiper 5, Common Sandpiper 3, Swift 1, Hobby 1, Sand Martin 5, Swallow 5, House Martin 25+, Yellow Wagtail 1, Grey Wagtail 3, Pied Wagtail 10+, Whinchat 2, Redstart 1, Spotted Flycatcher 1, Sedge Warbler 4, Reed Warbler 1, Blackcap 10, Lesser Whitethroat 3, Common Whitethroat 4, Chiffchaff 15+, Willow Warbler 5, Goldcrest 1. Also migrant Lepidoptera: 1 Painted Lady, 1 Vestal, 1 White-point , pics here: http://peteralfreybirdingnotebook.blogspot.co.uk/2015/09/migrants-etc.html * Borehamwood, A1 Barnet Bypass: queuing for Stirling Corner roundabout when adult Grey Wagtail flew across my car bonnet and landed on roof of car next to mine (Andrew Haynes). * Brent Reservoir: 5 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 8 Common Sandpiper & 1 Swift (Andrew Self) * Crayford Marshes and Thames Foreshore: 8 Little Egret, 8 Grey Heron, 7 Teal, 2 Sparrowhawk, Buzzard, Hobby, 4 Common Sandpiper, 3 Greenshank, 12 Ringed Plover, Lapwing, Yellow-legged Gull, 30 Swallows, 22 House Martin, Sand Martin, Wheatear, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, c150 Goldfinches plus 1 Grey and 6 Common Seal (Ralph Todd). * Dreyden Road paddock, Welling: Spotted Flycatcher in Tit flock with at least 4 Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler, $ Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) * East India Dock Basin: 4 Teal, Cormorant 1 sinensis metal ringed bird yesterday and today on the pier ringed as a pullus 30.05.2014 on Tyreholm Island East (Baltic) Denmark - 901km - 249 degrees WSW, 1 Sparrowhawk high South, 3 Blackcap, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 7 Reed Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff (N P Senior) 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Garden Warbler, 1+ Willow Warbler, 2 Common Whitethroat early evening (John Archer) * Foots Cray Meadows: 1-2 Kestrel, Kingfisher, 4+ Swallow, 4+ House Martin, 15+ Blackcap, 4+ Whitethroat, c30 Chiffchaff in a bewildering variety of colours, 4+ Goldcrest, 5+ Bullfinch inc 2 juvs (Ian Stewart, Ralph and Brenda Todd) * Greenwich Park: Willow Warbler, Spotted Flycatcher, Pied Flycatcher, Common Redstart, all a bit elusive; also 5 House Martins (Joe Beale) *KGV Res: Redhead Smew, two Egyptian Geese, 3 Little Egret, two Common Terns, 15 Common Sandpipers, Kingfisher, Wheatear, 3 Grey Wagtail (Sean Huggins) *Lamorbey Park: juv Green Woodpecker, 1+ Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 8+ Goldcrest, Siskin over, 2 Jackdaw (Ian Stewart) *Leyton Flats: 5 Siskin (Pete Betts) * Leyton Waterworks NR: m & f Common Redstart, Spotted Flycatcher, juv Pied Flycatcher, Garden Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Common Whitethroat all around wildlife garden (Stuart Fisher) * Mudchute Park: 2 Common Redstart still in paddocks/allotment hedge 9.20am, Spotted Flycatcher on nature trail (Sean Huggins) late afternoon - 3 Common Redstarts (2 males 1 juv./female) Paddocks, 4 Spotted Flycatchers (3 Paddocks, 1 Globe Rope Walk), 1 Pied Flycatcher - Paddocks, 1 Whitethroat, 3 Willow Warblers, 4 Chiffchaffs (N P Senior) * Oxlease & Castle Wood: Hobby & 2 Blackcap by Rangers' office. 2 Spotted Flycatcher in tit flock with several Willow Warbler & Chiffchaff, between Severndroog Castle and the car park (Conrad Ellam) * Purfleet: 21 Ringed Plover, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Wheatear between Purfleet and Rainham Marshes (Fraser Simpson) * Rainham Marshes: m''' Common Redstart''' & juv Mediterranean Gull in Aveley Bay; Tree Pipit east over visitor centre at 0807 (Fraser Simpson) * Regent's Park: 2 Hobby's, 3m Common Redstarts, 'Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Whitethroats, '''7 Spotted Flycatchers, Pied Flycatcher '(Tony Duckett). * Richmond Park: NW section - ad fem Peregrine low over, Hobby, 2 Skylark, Wheatear, 10 Mistle Thrush, Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Whitethroat, 4 Blackcap, Willow Warbler, c20 Chiffchaff, also 8 Skylark at Crown Field (J.Wilczur) *Sewardstone Marsh: '''Whinchat on west edge of Pattypool Mead at 0855 (Martin Shepherd) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Sparrowhawk, Hobby seen twice firstly south with prey then circling high about 2 hours later, Peregrine, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Wagtail SW, Willow Warbler, Blackcap, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, several unidentified hirundines E (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup Place: Common Redstart '''1st winter male around scrub by allotments behind Suffolk Road (my first site record), Common Buzzard 14.30 went into steep dive into area of Cray Wanderers FC but not seen again, 2+ Swallow, 5 Pied Wagtail 2 juv, Garden Warbler, 2+ Blackcap, 4 Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *Trent Park: 1st-winter male Common Redstart''' (Pete Lowman, Robert Callf) * Walthamstow Marsh: Wheatear and 2 Yellow Wagtail in paddocks, Whinchat '''North Marsh, 5+ Willow Warbler, 12+ Blackcap (Stuart Fisher) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: '''Turnstone, Black-necked Grebe, Redstart, Spotted Flycatcher, ''' Dunlin (Lol Bodini, Mike Messenger, etc) * Woodlands Farm: '''Pied Flycatcher in willows next to pond, Whitethroat & several Chiffchaff behind wood pile, (Conrad Ellam) + Buzzard reported by farm staff * Woolwich Common: Redstart, Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Whinchat, '''3 Whitethroat (Conrad Ellam) * Wormwood Scrubs: 4 Whinchat, 1 (possibly 2) Tree Pipit in Meadow, 12+ Blackcap, 4+ Whitethroat (Bill Haines). * Wanstead Flats: '''Wryneck (south of Long Wood in brooms); 11 Whinchat, 5 Common Redstart, 5 Wheatear, 2 Pied Flycatcher, 8 Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Tree Pipit, 6 Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 2 Meadow Pipit, 10 + Swalllow, House Martin, 8 Lesser Whitethroat, 20 + Common Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 4 Willow Warbler, 25 Gadwall, Sparrowhawk, 4 Kestrel, Little Owl, 1st winter Yellow-legged Gull (Wanstead Birders et al) *Wanstead Flats: Wryneck still present in brooms at 6.45pm ,4 Spotted Flyctcher,Kestrel, Song Thrush.(G.Gram) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}